


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°117 : « Rencontre à risques »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [117]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, Light crack, “I Jedi” (Michael A. Stackpole)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Luke Skywalker et Corran Horn craignaient une seule chose par-dessus tout : une rencontre entre Mara Jade et Mirax Terrik, leurs petites copines absolument féroces.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°117 : « Rencontre à risques »

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Mara, eh oui, encore... Ainsi que Mirax Terrik, et deux petits amis très très tendus ;)

_« Luke: Notice any resemblance between [Mirax] and Mara? _

_Corran: Now that you mention it… let’s make sure they never get together, okay? » _

_(_Star Wars: I, Jedi_ by Michael A. Stackpole) _

« Luke : Tu ne remarquerais pas une certaine ressemblance entre [Mirax] et Mara ?

Corran : Maintenant que tu le dis... Faisons vraiment en sorte qu'elles ne se rencontrent jamais, d'accord ? »

(_Star Wars : Moi, Jedi_ de Michael A. Stackpole)

Malheureusement, la rencontre entre Mirax Terrik et Mara Jade fut inévitable. Cependant, elle n’eut pas lieu au milieu d’un feu nourri de blasters, ce qui n’entraîna pas l’obligation pour leurs alliés de se terrer dans un abri anti-nucléaire.

Au lieu de cela, elles passèrent un agréable après-midi à se promener aux alentours du Temple Jedi de Yavin IV, discutant bien évidemment cuisine et maquillage… euh, plutôt blasters, baston et dragueurs lourds qui avaient reçu de mémorables gifles et coups de pied… bien placés.

Plus loin, postés sur le toit du Temple de forme pyramidale, Luke Skywalker et Corran Horn se permirent enfin de se relaxer en ne détectant aucune explosion suspecte qui aurait impliqué ces deux féroces guerrières.

**Author's Note:**

> Juste pour l'info complémentaire : le roman dont il est question ici... est absolument DÉMENTIEL. Voilà. Si vous avez l'occasion de le lire, ne laissez pas passer votre chance, ce serait vraiment dommage. (Bah ouais, un roman entier sur Corran Horn, ça vaut son pesant d'or :p)
> 
> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où des vidéos sont publiées chaque semaine :D


End file.
